Songbird
The legendary Songbird is a grandmaster boss from the master quest: Tale of a Songbird. It is found on top of Hymn Peak on Harmony Island. To fight the legendary version, players must have completed Tale of a Songbird and have unlocked at least 450 music tracks unlocked. Songbird is extremely strong and it's recommended that players have very high defensive and range tactics. It is the boss with the most unique requirement. It is known for dropping Aurora's Flute, which can be forged onto a Toxic Blowpipe to craft the Aurora's Blowpipe (requiring 80 Ranged and 80 Magic and 460 music tracks). Requirements * 75+ Ranged (Recommended) * 80+ Defence (Recommended) * 80+ Hitpoints (Recommended) * 450+ Music Tracks * Tales of the Songbird Songbird Strategy The songbird has three tempos (slow, medium and fast). These occur randomly in her three phases. The slow phase will deal one-hit ko attacks which will need to be avoided, however they are slower attacks. The medium phase is regular bursts of strong attacks. Some of these can be avoided but tanking are recommended. The fast phase is tricky as Songbird will deal constant hits to you whilst flying around. You will need to keep a strong watch on your lifepoints whilst prayer flicking to reduce damage. She will fire "song notes" which are blue, red and green. Blue will be magic, red will be melee and green will be ranged. Her red notes are her strongest. Therefore, strong melee defensive armour is recommended. Drops * Aurora's Flute (1/512) - Rare - 68,800,000 coins * Little Baby Songbird (1/3000) - Very Rare - Untradeable * Harmony Helmet Piece (1/200) - Rare - 2,900,000 coins C''an be added to an Armadyl Helmet for a cosmetic override. '' * Harmony Chestplate Piece (1/200) - Rare - 8,000,000 coins Can be added to an Armadyl Chestplate for a cosmetic override. * Harmony Chainskirt Piece (1/200) - Rare - 7,400,000 coins Can be added to an Armadyl Chainskirt for a cosmetic override. '' Tale of a Songbird Quest Difficulty: Master Quest Length: Very Long Requirements: * 60 Agility * 60 Slayer * 61 Ranged Quest Requirements: * The Great Brain Robbery * Lunar Diplomacy Other Requirements: * 350 Music Tracks Must Be Unlocked Quest Points: 5 Quest Start: To start this quest, you must speak with Dr Fenkenstrain who will reminise the sighting of a strange bird-like creature. Reward * 5 Quest Points * 14,000 Agility Experience * 14,000 Slayer Experience * 20,000 Ranged Experience * You can now ask Harmony to craft your Toxic Blowpipe into an Aurora's Blowpipe (requires other needs). * You may now fight Songbird with the correct requirements. Quest Premises Dr Fenkenstrain recalls the legend of the Songbird and how he has once seen the legendary bird. Handing you the Lore of Songbird, you trace the book's premises to Harmony Island and eventually uncover Hymn Peak, a mirage mountain that are only viewable by players worth of Songbird's attention. At the bottom, a ghost named Harmony who requests help. Apparently, to restore Harmony Island, you must awaken Songbird. During the conclusion of the quest, you are attacked by Songbird who seems aggressive. You use a Lute which calms Songbird. To fight Songbird post-quest, you will need to venture to Hymn Peak without the Lute. Aurora's Blowpipe An upgraded Toxic Blowpipe, ''"you're toxic, i'm slippin' under." Aurora's Blowpipe is a ranged weapon which requires 80 Ranged, 80 Magic and 460 Music Tracks to wield. It is one of the strongest ranged weapons in the game. Like the Toxic Blowpipe, it requires darts and zulrah scales but has a new addition of ammunition to function known as Musical Feathers. Which are made by dipping regular feathers in Harmony Lake on top of Hymn Peak. This is also a profitable money-making method. It's special attack is faster and more accurate. Furthermore, it has +8 more Ranged Strength, +12 more Ranged Attack and +2 in all Defenses and Prayer Bonus.